vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nefere
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 初音ミクの激唱 (Hatsune Miku no Gekishou) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 13:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) sorry had to undo your edit On this page you replaced "colspan=3" with "shared". Unfortunately this means that wikia won't allow me to edit in classic visual mode which I frequently use for editing lyrics. Standard edit mode forces you to double click to edit each cell which is not only annoying but can bring on RSI for me, plus Rikaichan doesn't work which is a big minus for me. Classic source mode works but is not as easy to use as visual mode. So if you don't mind could you please avoid using "complex code" that disables classic visual mode? I hope you understand. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:08, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Self-covers Hey Nefere, If it's made by the same producer, it counts as a self-cover. A self-cover is a song which the producer has made themselves, and which they cover with another vocalist. For example, innisfree made a cover of their own song a year after the original release. This cover is what we would call a self-cover, as the producer made the cover of their own song. Have a nice day =D. Amandelen (talk) 12:00, December 3, 2016 (UTC) No problem. I'm glad I could help ^^. Amandelen (talk) 13:20, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ask for delete a redirection No problem. I have deleted it. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:20, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Ah i see, sorry about that then ^^; ~ Raine Re: Vocalyrics Helper page Hello, Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you made the merger. It saves so much time! Amandelen (talk) 10:36, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Image placeceholders So that's why some images fail to show up. Thank you for pointing me to the article. I'll send a request to raise the limit soon. Thank you again =). Amandelen (talk) 14:50, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Flower art box Thank you for notifying me. I've fixed it. Amandelen (talk) 19:28, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Lyrics merger Hey Nefere, Is it okay if I put a link to your lyrics merger in the song article guideline? It's really handy and because of that I thought it would be a good idea to make it a bit more accessible. I'd probably put it as a bullet point under the "Language and Romanization" section. Amandelen (talk) 20:57, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for your list of untranslated songs, I only just saw it but it will help me out and others later on in the future when I have time to translate them! TiPai211 (talk) 08:07, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Check out this picture Unrelated to music or Vocaloid, but I'm curious about something. As far as you know, does the costume in this illustration look authentic? ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:21, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Yes I know you're not so busy here, but thanks for noticing and taking the time to reply. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:07, May 6, 2019 (UTC)